Last Stand
by Yarbad
Summary: Life at the border city was fine for us we could hide from the horrors of the world here at least for the most part. No heroes are coming for us and death is closing his hand let's push it open. OC centered rated M for future reasons. Main cast might be present in the future. Watch hell break loose from a birds eye view.
1. Life

Prologue:Daily Life

 **-Reality-**

"Stop slacking off there Chase!" I snap out of my daydream and look around seeing him standing there with an annoyed expression. I rub my eyes "sorry boss won't happen again." He sighs "I know it's your last day but please try your best." He says with a small smile I nod "of course sir I 'll try my best."

I work as a hunter...oh not one of those psychos who go around firing their chain-saw shotguns or something but an actual hunter. I go out into the woods and hunt for animals while avoiding the grimm which plague the forest.

Luckily someone had decided they wanted to go out today so I worked in the shop at the counter sadly there's no buyers today so I'm having trouble staying awake. The man who was just talking to me is the owner of this shop nice guy but a bit of a pain when it's time to pay us our share.

Not that I seriously mind I enjoy my work but if I'm being perfectly honest...The Grimm terrify me. It's not like hunting an animal where you just have to cover your tracks and wait no it'll come to you but it won't stop it'll pursue you ruthlessly and when it comes to normal people like us we find it hard to stay motivated when something stronger quicker and deadlier than you is out to kill you at any moment.

That being said I've only killed one of them and it was an accident I'd been careless and ended up catching one of those wolf like creatures attention it strayed from the pack luckily while they were chasing me and I manage to catch it when it wasn't paying attention...though because of my blunder a friend of mine was killed.

As it stands I live in a border city meaning we're on the border of two of the kingdoms not sure which ones they are but I remember someone talking about how nice it was even though grimm still show up because it's a border city it's heavily guarded.

Introductions right I'm Chase Gray Towers or Chase G. Towers for short and for the past three months or so and I've been living in this city I'm seventeen and work as a hunter for one of the local traders and as I already said I'm not that kind of hunter I just hunt animals so no gun blade gun or anything fancy like that.

I live downtown in a small apartment with a friend of mine she's stuck in a wheelchair sadly and I insisted she'd let me work in her place she's nineteen today so I've been putting in extra hours so I could get her a present.

A small shop near here was making a small heart shape locket for me I just need a little bit more money before they'll actually give me the thing though. I wonder if she'll be happy with it she seemed a bit depressed recently so I hope this'll cheer her up.

"Chase are you slacking off again!" I snap to attention shaking my head "no I-I was just um huh?" I sigh sitting back down "really man I don't need you stressing me out right now." I groan rubbing my eyes he laughs sitting on the counter "it's fine boss went out for a bit one of the guys got injured during the hunt."

"So the hunt went bad then?" I asked he shakes his head "oh no it went fine idiot tripped and hit his head on a rock." He hops off the counter spinning to look at me "so how's everything here slow as usual?" He says with a small grin I nod sighing "I've got another hour before my shifts done but tomorrows pay day so I'm happy." I say with a smile.

He nods "that's good to hear I guess I should let you get back to work then?" He asked me with a small smile I nod "yeah I'll see you later!" I yell to him as he exits the shop. I let a small sigh leave my lips as I sit there waiting for a customer to show up and sadly for the rest of my shift they don't.

The city has a great security system all cameras' in the city run to one place as to avert an epidemic from spreading say a riot broke out towards the northern side of the city next to the great lake and they began marching into the city they be able to respond alot quicker than if the cameras' didn't exist since they could see where they all were.

That for the most part deals with the people on the inside of these walls there's also the dome that for the most part is always closed around the city and only opens to let aircraft lands. With that we avoid alot of conflict with any grimm and along with that if I haven't mentioned it already is the wall that we're apart of. Two other places are key components in keeping the field that is the wall up and we're in the center of it.

I don't think about it much since I came here to forget village life. "Chase your shifts over get the out of here!" Boss roars I stand up grinning "thanks boss sorry not many people came through I yell as I get to the front of the building I grab the sign flipping it from closed to open "so he did flip it." I say with a grin running grabbing my bag before heading out.

I run down the street stopping at a red light a motorcycle fires past a woman nearby takes a picture of one of the fountains and a large muscular man continuously presses the button while talking to his buddies.

Annoying but I can't take it I close my eyes drowning everything out. I can hear some birds chirping the wind blowing past and the sound of feet crossing gravel. I open my eyes realizing I could cross the street now I bolt across barely catching the bus.

While on there we past by an old mechanics shop a mall even a small weapons place I think I saw a dust place but I'm not sure Schnee is everywhere so I wouldn't be surprised. Everyone seems to have some form of animosity towards the family could careless to be honest the whole 'faunus' thing they've got a problem with probably just a rumor besides I live out in the sticks I don't think a group like the White Fang would target this place they're like folk tales to us they don't seem to exist I wish I could say the same for the grimm though.

Of course there's still hostility between humans and the faunus but I don't think it's as bad as other places people really just tolerate each other here although you'll probably hear one or two bad rumors spreading around about one of the groups.

Right she's still waiting at home I just want to check how the lockets progress is. I get off the bus and walk through the open door into the store "Chase my favorite customer what can I do for you today my friend?" The man asked this would be Grinch Greendale he said his parents were obsessed with some old tale and his name originates from it.

Grinch Pinch Junk Shop this find establishment is well a junk shop they pretty much do anything and sell anything as long as it's legal and sometimes legal is stretch to a thin line with Greendale.

"I was wondering if you're guy finished the locket?" Grinch grins "I see you're excited to give it to your friend, am I right?" I nod pulling out what I had "I was going to wait but until tomorrow but I wanted to give you what I had today I'll get you the rest tomorrow I just want to make sure you know I'm actually paying for this."

The Grinch tears up grabbing me and hugging tears in his eyes "you see why you're my favorite customer you pay up front no questions asked!" He laughs walking into the back saying something I couldn't really hear after a moment he's back out with a small box.

"Here kid take it I know you're good for the rest but consider it a special discount for being my number one customer." He says with a sly smile I nod taking the box running out of the shop. It was true I came to his Junk Shop every other day looking for parts to fix up things in my apartment I don't have enough money to hire anyone so it was my best bet.

'The bus won't be back for awhile I'll just take the train.' I think to myself as I head to the subway. "did you hear about hunters are suppose to be passing through the area today!" A boy says as I pass him the girl he was talking to laughs "right why would they stop through here?"

She was right even though we were a border city we weren't known for many tourist or any kind of actual visitors it was safe if you had the money to pay for it and all my money went to that safety well almost all of it.

"What is that!" A man screams before I can lift my head I'm blown back smashing into something hard the pain surges through my entire body and I'm positive I heard a crack I'm not sure if was from my body or one of the others that smashed into the ground around me but all I could manage was a gurgled response to the pain as I fell to the floor my vision blurred and everything went black.

 **And that's it for that one! I hope you enjoyed if you have any questions OCs' or you just want to say something review or P.M. me and I'll be sure to respond as soon as possible. This story is in the RWBY Universe if no one caught onto that but it's far away from the conflicts of the main cast and alot of them won't have anything to do with this story for a long time so sorry to anyone who wanted them to have a big part through the whole story. Next alot of characters didn't have descriptions if not all (It was all). That's because this was prologue to the story to show a bit of our protagonist normal life before things go to hell. I'm accepting OCs' since this is more OC centered but don't really need them I just want to make it more fun for everyone with that said thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next one!**


	2. Fear

**more fun for everyone with that said thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next one!**

Chapter 1

 **-One Week Prior-**

"Are you sure you don't want to just stay he said you could have these two days off didn't he?" She asked me I chuckle as I finished packing my bag "yeah he did but I want to work a bit more so I can!" I cover my mouth she gives me a large smile moving towards me she rubs my head "it's alright you don't have to work so hard."

I feel a tinge of guilt wash over me when I look her in the eyes and I see that emptiness she tries so hard to masked from me. I hide it as well grinning and laughing like I haven't noticed her like this, I didn't understand why the words wouldn't come to me even though I notice a month or so ago I didn't say anything about it.

Veronica Teal Martin or Veronica T. Martin for short Veronica and me have known each other for most of our lives she came to the village I lived at with her father and mother they were a quiet group of people and Veronica didn't really ever leave her house it's surprising how close we've become actually.

She wore a plain white dress and a pair of sandals that match the color of the dress here hair was long messy and blonde it some strands of her hair would fall in front of her face which wasn't a really big surprise since she wasn't a morning person.

"You're appointments next week do you need me to take you?" I asked her as I pulled on my boots she shakes her head "don't worry about it I'm fine on my own." She says to me calmly I nod picking up the bag and rifle heading for the door. "Chase!" I stop turning around she rolls over handing something to me "here I thought you might want to have this it'll come in handy in a pinch." She says with a smile I freeze when I see what it is "isn't this your..." I can't finish the sentence this pocket watch...

I open it listening to the ticking I close after a moment putting it in my pocket "it's fine thank you...Veronica." There's that feeling again like we've put up a wall between the two of us. A wall we're using to protect each other from ourself even if I don't understand her problem I want to help her but I'm to scared to do it. "I'll see you-you-you y-you..."

 **-Present-**

My vision comes back to me and to my horror I lift the veil to a gory scene. I'm laying in what seems to be the remains of the people who'd been far in front of me...Maybe even fifteen steps in front of me... ** _Crunch!_**

I can't help but throw up falling to my hands and knees as I do I look at my hand which are now covered in blood and can barely hold back a scream my entire body aches and my head won't stop spinning what's worst is I'm positive I can hear a **_crunch!_**

I turn my head towards a man who had a horrified look on his face he was barely breathing I almost called out to him but then I saw it. A large black wolf looking creature devouring the mans lower half. I choked back another scream trying my best not to panic but I couldn't stop myself as the man mouthed those words to me " ** _help me..._** _"_

He kept muttering it in my direction and try his best to lift his hand towards me I reached out as well I felt caught in the-

Another one comes over slicing off the arm devouring it within a moments notice. I freeze at the spectacle not daring to make a sound I stumble towards the staircase I was shocked I was still alive still breathing.

Why they didn't kill me I have no idea I heard...Grimm only eat living humans but I think thats more of a folk tale to make people play dead if ever faced with such a danger. I had let my wander so much as I moved up the steps my denial was short lived when more screaming came overhead.

I looked up to see a girl being mauled to death by the same kind of creatures I look over seeing a child crying on the floor nearby catching one of the creatures attention and before I realize what I'm doing my body goes into action.

A terrifying howl leaves it throat as it charges towards the child my own foot steps smashing against the concrete as I ran towards the child my hand extended "this way!" I scream the boy looks up at me still crying he reaches towards me! Almost...Almost! One more step and I'd have him.

Can you tell me though why even when I held his hand even when I stand there with the boys hand that I scream out falling back dropping the arm as I watch in horror as the giant snake tosses both the wolf and the rest of the child in the air before swallowing them.

It looks at me for a moment like it's going to strike but begins to gag throwing something up I crawl back my eyes feel like they're going to pop out of my head as the wolf falls from its mouth along with the child heads that slowly rolls towards me.

That was the breaking point I think I scream and ran and kept running I saw them die! I heard them die! Why...Why wasn't anyone helping them?! I enter one of the buildings slamming the door shut I look over seeing a bookcase next to the door I slide in between it and the wall and push it in front of the door.

Minutes...Hours...Days? I don't know how much time has past since I entered the building I just know I blacked out and woke up to more screams. My mind wouldn't stop racing no matter how much time I gave myself.

I lay against the wall thinking even when there was banging on the door and the voice of people screaming to be let in! Even when there screams of anger became screams of terror! I just...j-just thought to myself blood staining my clothes and hands.

This had to be a dream right a messed up dream I probably fell asleep on the train and am having a terrible nightmare right? Everything is fine no one ever died I never...never ran away even when I could have saved a life.

Did it matter if I lived or died now? Those Grimm were running around in a rampage tearing apart everything even if there were huntresses or hunters here they're either dead or have abandoned this place.

Everything was still the same gray color outside with a tinge of red on the windows I wanted to wake up from this nightmare close my eyes and let it all be over but I was to afraid to. To afraid that if I closed my eyes that I'd never wake up again.

Without realizing it I heard ticking I look down seeing a small golden pocket watch. "Veronica!" I stand up running to the door why was I such an idiot?! I wanted to scream more but I was to focus on moving this bookcase.

I open the door running out side I look over seeing more corpses on the floor some being dragged away others were just left there. I hear a howl turning to the left a bit I see one of the wolves lunging at me I feel intense pain in my stomach and the ground skidding against my back.

Something begins choking me and I begin gagging, blood flying from my mouth I cover it looking up to see five of them moving towards me. I can't move my body still hasn't recovered from being punted across the street.

This is it isn't it? I want to laugh at how pathetic I am how quickly I died but all I can do is cry. Fear takes over before my sanity can snap and I let out one more scream as they move towards me for the- "move you **idiot!** " A voice roars one of the wolves head exploding the four others turn one getting smashed in the face and pulverized with a motorcycle.

Skidding to a stop right next to me they extend their hand to me "get on or your going to die!" They yell I'm not sure if I'm lucky if I just manage to survive because of idiotic coincidences or if some Deus Ex Machina had just decided to spare me but it didn't matter as I reached out for their hand I felt like I might be able to save Veronica.

They didn't wait for me to give them the thumbs up to go they just hit the gas once I was on. This is how it seemed when I had first woken up everything moving so quickly nothing seem to matter as I moved forward even when I saw the mutilated corpses of people I passed everyday I just push forward to scared to stop.

"Oh no!" I look to what they were screaming at something giant smashed through the street before diving back in causing a giant roadblock. "Are you kidding me!" They growl getting off the bike they held what look to be a pistol "hey come on we got to get the bike inside if those things find us it's the only thing that's fast enough to lose them."

I probably shouldn't tell them I out ran them on foot then again I was frantic and to scared to check if they were actually chasing me but then again there was a possibility right? I help them push the bike into a shop and block the entrance.

They aim their pistol at me when I turn towards them I stop in my track raising my arms into the air "who are you?!" They growl at me "Chase Towers!" I yell back they stare at me through their helmet laughing tossing the gun aside "E.F. Yu." They say extending their hand "first initial and middle why?" I asked shaking their hand "it's the first thing I say to most guys."

Not much but it was a joke and it actually lighten the mood a bit I couldn't help but chuckle at it as Yu sat on the counter next to their pistol. "So Chase what have you been doing these past eight hours to survive?" Yu asked calmly. So it's been eight hours how long was I knocked out? Better yet how long was I in that house?

"I've been...moving around you?" I ask "that's my name don't wear it out." Yu says with a chuckle of their own "man that never gets old but yeah I've been doing the same though I think I've been blowing holes through more of them than you have."

The memories flash through my head and I bolt for the trash bin in one of the corners losing the rest of whatever was in my stomach as I threw up. "Chase you alright there?" Yu says I can hear their foot steps they must have hopped off the counter.

I look up shaking my head "sorry I just..." I can't finish the sentence but Yu doesn't seem to mind they pat me on the back heading back towards the counter "we'll leave when things calm down a bit out there that good with you?" Yu asked I walk over to the window staring out for a moment before nodding "yeah thanks...for you know." Yu shakes their head pointing towards me.

"You just owe me one now one life threatening experience you're going to save me from good enough for you?" I nod extending my hand towards them they grab it shaking it "I'll take first watch go ahead and rest you might need to calm down."

There was a back room so I moved to it and surprise surprise I found a small video camera there it seem like one of the new cameras to. I look towards the front seeing Yu resting against the wall clutching their pistol I close the door turning on the camera.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Lost Diary #1 Date **/**/** 6:30 P.M. Eight Hours into the Calamity.**

 **"Hello I'm Chase Gray Towers seventeen year old hunter and resident of Border City and before you ask no I'm not a hunter the ones' who fight grimm but a hunter who hunts animals. I've lived in Border City for a good few months maybe even a year and began loving this place. Sadly though there has been some kind of grimm attack I don't know why or how it happened but people all over the city are being slaughtered. With some help from my friend E.F. Yu I survived but now I'm not sure if Veronica a friend of mine is safe. I'm planning on heading there with E.F. Yu once things cool down but for now We're taking shifts."**

 **"..." "..." "I don't don't have much more to say I guess I'll end it here Chase out."**

 **Lost Diary #1 End**

 **And that's it for that one! I hope you enjoyed if you have any questions OCs' or you just want to say something review or P.M. me and I'll be sure to respond as soon as possible. This story is in the RWBY Universe if one caught unto that but it's far away from the conflicts of the main cast and alot of them won't have anything to do with this story for a long time so sorry to anyone who wanted them to have a big part through the whole story. Next alot of characters didn't have descriptions if not all (It was all). That's because this was prologue to the story to show a bit of our protagonist normal life before things go to hell still a bit of the prologue we'll get into the descriptions in the next one!. I'm accepting OCs' since this is more OC centered but don't really need them I just want to make it more fun for everyone with that said thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next one!**

 **Chase Gray Towers**

 **Age:17**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Job: Hunter(hunts animals)**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Appearance: Chase wears a plain white button up shirt under a black jacket. He wears a pair of blue jeans and brown boots. Chase has a fair white complexion and his hair and eyes are a dark brown color.**

 **Extra info:?**

 **There Chases info or at least what you should all know everyone else Chase will tell you what they look like and with that I'll see you in the next one! (For Real This Time Though!)**


End file.
